


Weird Conversation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A story in which Lily and James share a very weird conversation.





	Weird Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“G`Morning Lillers!”

“Belt up Potter I am in no mood to deal with you this morning. Or any morning for that matter.”

“Ah that makes it all the more my dear.”

“Humph! Why are you so vexing?”

“I only bother my lovely Flower. That’s what I was put on earth for.”

“Coulda fooled me, I thought you were put on earth as God’s gift to women.”

“Well that too but bothering you is more of a full time job you see.”

“Merlin Potter could you please leave me alone I am trying to read.”

“No, and anyway its not like ‘Ministry of Magic: A History’ is such an interesting read.”

“I’ll have you know Potter that it is very good. I’d say you should it sometime but I doubt you would.”

“Yeah you’re right but Merlin you need to get outside and smell the grass.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“…….”

“POTTER! Put me DOWN! This instant!”

“Nope, you need some fresh air.”

“I’ll hex you if you don’t put me down right now.”

“I bet you will.”

“…..”

“Lily why are you so quiet?”

“I’m thinking of what colour I am going to make your tentacles.”

“Oh,”

“Will you put me down now?”

“Yuppers,”

“Put me do-, wait did you say yuppers?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Oh now put me down.”

“….”

“….”

“Lily, why are you kissing the ground?”

“Er I don’t know why.”

“Now, that’s not the answer I expected.”

“What was the answer you expected?” 

“I expected you were going to that you were pretending the ground was me.”

“So you want me to kiss you?”

“Well it’s more of a need actually.”

“Oh ok then.”

“…”

“……”

“So that’s what snogging Lily Evans is like.”

“…..”

“Ow! Evans that hurt.”

“It was supposed to hurt you git.”

“Kiss my boo boo Evans.”

“In your dreams James.” 

 

                                                   Finis. 


End file.
